A Smell to Remember
by SonicJR
Summary: Savog and Crystal (Both OC's) are captured and are trapped in a smell trapping gas chamber, which is broken. Will the duo team escape? Will I ever decide to not cancel my Third Fanfic? Find out in this, ok? Good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Savag (OC) the Rascal was thrown into a gas chamber because he was caught trying to get the Chaos Emerald with his beloved girlfriend, Crystal the Hedgestunk. She had been caught knocking out an guard with her bad gas.

Savog looked around him and saw the bones of people that threw up, the rusty walls and stuck with an bad scent, but not to serious. His dear companion layed down, looking comfortably. She was rubbing her tail with great compassion. Savog knew this can't be good. "Let me out!" screamed Savog, but trying his best to not suprise Crystal.

He knew when Crystal was suprised, scared or even awoken, she would let out an SBD. The guard outside the Chamber told him that the smell is stained in the room, giving more hope that his partner doesn't make a smell, or it will be all over for him. He tryed to hack the door and heck, he tryed to bust

down the door. "Hmmm...?" Crystal softly whispered, as she let out a small brassy, raunchy poot. He tryed to send a message for them to have mercy on him. He screamed until Crystal farted so much, she pooped her whites. Savog tryed to get into deep sleep quickly, so he didn't have to smell what her butt preduced. He was knocked out by the last minute when the room was gassed.

All hell would break loose for him when woke the next morning, 6 more days of hell...

Me: That was the longest decriptive chapter I've ever wrote!

Savog: How dare you... My partner would have never fart!

Crystal: *PPPPPRRRRRFFFFFTTT!*

Savog: On second thought, maybe not...

Me: Rate and Review, guys! I tryed my hardest to bring you funny storys!


	2. Chapter 2

Savog's POV

I woke up to an deathly scent engulfing the entire room. The bad puking I did, maybe during the night. My nose being a little wrinkly since the bad scent full up my nose like water. I ascended from where I lay as Crystal slept in comfort and at the same time, in uncomfortness.

I shrugged and went up to a bone. I decided to get rid of the puke and bones. I didn't want to frighten my partner, whenever she decides to awake. I had to do this in the shortest time possible. I took off my tank top and started cleaning up the puke, and started to use Crystal's Perfume around the room, but I would ingulfed in her fumes, pretty soon. She would be angry at ANYONE that uses her perfume and thinks they can get away with it. I will just say it was the guards. But I'll have to regret that since I'd promise I never lie to her. I got the bones and threw it out the window, so she wouldn't be frightened. I got Tails' invention called 'Make a prison cell into an apartment' device and I did so. It look like our AwakerNar House!

Speaking of Awake, Crystal yawn as she did a morning poot which was only in her direction. "Hmmm...? Whos there?" Crystal said nicely. "Its me. Just stop being Happy Gran and come over here. There is something I need to explain." I said carefully so the Guards couldn't hear us. "We got caught into here because we failed. They caught us before we could even react. Now were here."

Crystal started to sob, thinking it was her fault they were in this mess. "Hey, don't cry" I comforted, "It's not your fault. At least we tryed to do it."

Crystal's POV

I stood there, sobbing as Savog tryed to comfort me. "Don't worry," Savog said as he comforted me "It's ok to cry, sometimes. Sometimes, you have to let-it-out. I smirked at that last part as I released all I had in me. I let out a heavy, deep pitched fart, which smelt deadly. "That is exactly what I didn't mean." Savog exclamed. "What?...It was kind of funny..." I said in a matter-of-factly way. I went to play PS3 in the machine created room.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal's POV

I was sitting on the couch, playing my favorite game, Call of Duty: Mobian Ops when a guard came in and asks me if I needed to go to the toilet on the balcony. "What need to do the toilet on is your face!" I shrieked. I pulled down my Spandex tights and my pants, jumped on top of his face and began to fart and shit. He screamed in disharmony as more guards came in. I noticed and decided to fling my shite at them. It was plain gross at first, then it became funny.

Normal POV

All the guards kept screaming with shite on their faces with Crystal still farting on the guys face, and laughed like she was their mistress, instead of an prisoner.

Savog was at work, and by work they mean mining for emeralds. What she didn't realise that she was being watched the entire time.

Unknown POV

"She will make a great torturer to torture these unworthy slackers."

An unknown voice said, "Those to boys will have a smell in their noses soon...I just need to buy her, and only her and she will be my slave torturer." Anouther unknown cut him off and said "But she go if she comes with the

bo-?"

"SHUT UP NAZO! Jeez."

Savog's POV

This is the worst work I've done, ever. Thinking about Crystal just makes me sad. She broke up with me and now, we are both single. I have to work if I wanna pay the debt to get us out of here, and it sucks. I found six pieces of emerald and I'm starting to lose my mind. I could try to escape, but if I get caught? No, scratch that. Maybe I should smell Crystal's bad gas and die? No, I just remembered. I take care of our divorced family. What should I do? What can I do? Live or die, is still on my mind.

They look at me with stale paleness, they might be thinking how to get rid of me. Since my thinking stopped me from doing any progress on my work. They yell at me with an non-friendly face, stalking me with dull paleness. I return back to my work without earning a whip slash. I mined faster but I lost more energy. I did it! I got the emeralds they needed in ten minutes!

I return to my cell as I see Crystal sleeping with her butt to the bones face. She tooted an horrible smell as I see more bones. They were in a guards uniforms. Savog carefully walked over to Crystal, being cautious not to step on the bones. He picked her up and took her to the 'her' room. He cleaned up and left to uniforms. He just didn't know why. He then decided to watch TV.

Another chapter done on iPod Touch 4gen! Woohoo! So wait, ok? Good.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys another chapter!

Crystal woke up from her slumber as she looked around her. She remembered she was still in the fart scentong chamber. She smelt the place, and the scent was her purfume! She started to get angry and swore to herself, she find out who was the fucking dumbass and decided to use her purfume. " Ok you guys, lemme ask you an simple question. WHO THE FUCK USED MY FUCKING PERFUME THAT COSTS €200009900 FUCKING MOBINS!" All the gaurds called an guy, that maybe was workibg with them. "I did, sweetie pie." He said with a smug face. Crystal noticed this and figured that he wants to rape her.

"Come here, sweetie and we shall have sex!"

Crystal ran up to him, jumped then turned her back to him in midair, slammed to the ground with her butt, and let a mixture of rancid to horrible on his face, as he screamed on fear. The gaurds laughed out loud at him, like the time, when he sat on a pin (LOL that rhymed).

Shortly after, Savog came back from mining when he noticed the gaurds were laughing. He went in his cell to check whats funny, when he saw Crystal farting on a guy. He just stared at her for 15secs and he started to puke. When he was about to get his head back up, he noticed that she shat herself. He looked at his puke and began again.

After 2 minutes, the guy left and the gaurds were back to work, and our two heroes in jail, with the two playing Mobian Ops with Shadow and Knuckles in their team online, they played their game.


End file.
